Flight of the Finches
Flight of the Finches is a fanfiction by Stoatpaw. It is an AU of Tallstar’s Revenge where one of the major changes is that Finchkit survived. The story will now be written because Stoaty is too lazy to draw this. Allegiances are the same as Tallstar’s Revenge allegiances, except for WindClan’s, listed below. WINDCLAN Leader: Heatherstar, pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedfeather, light brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Hawkheart, mottled gray-and-brown tom with yellow eyes Warriors: Moor Runners: Redclaw, dark ginger tom Hareflight, light brown tom Aspenfall, gray-and-white tom Apprentice: Stagpaw Dawnstripe, pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy stripes Larksplash, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentice: Ryepaw Tunnelers: Sandgorse, pale ginger tom Apprentice: Doepaw Woollytail, gray-and-white tom Hickorynose, brown tom Mistmouse, light brown tabby she-cat Lilyclaw, light brown she-cat Apprentices: Moor Runners: Stagpaw, dark brown tom Ryepaw, gray tabby she-cat Tunnelers: Doepaw, light brown she-cat Queens: Palebird, black-and-white she-cat. Mother to Sandgorse’s kits (Tallkit, a black-and-white tom and Finchkit, a ginger she-kit) Brackenwing, pale ginger she-cat. Mother to Redclaw’s kits (Shrewkit and Barkkit, both dark brown toms) Meadowslip, gray she-cat. Expecting Hickorynose’s kits. Appledawn, rose-cream she-cat. Expecting Aspenfall’s kits. Leafshine, a black-and-orange she-cat. Mother to Woolytail’s kits (Lightkit, a ginger tom, Tortoisekit, a grey tabby tom, Sleetkit, a white she-cat with darker splotches, Sparrowkit, a pale ginger she-cat, Primrosekit, a lilac tabby tom with a black muzzle, and Icykit, a white tom with silver flecks) Elders: Whiteberry, small pure white tom Flamepelt, dark ginger tom Flailfoot, black tom Prologue: Heatherstar Heatherstar woke up in the stars, but she was not dead. Around her, visions swirled and voices whispered. Heatherkit! Heatherkit! Let's play! "Tinypaw?" It's gonna be okay, Heatherpaw. The fox is gone now. "Suncloud?" Heatherstep, I name you deputy of WindClan. "Mallowstar?" A yowl sounded out all of a sudden. Heatherstar was startled. "Who's there? What's going on?" she demanded. Your reign will be cut short. By feather or frond, it is too soon to determine. But be wary, leader of the breeze. A voice called out, a voice Heatherstar did not recognize, but was still able to strike fear into her heart. Be wary, and stay strong, for if you don't keep your guard up, there will be consequences. As the voice faded, the stars darkened, until it was dark as a raven's feather during a new moon. Heatherstar was confused and scared, lost in the dream, until the darkness fled, revealing the leader's den, the light of the rising sun shining bright, and a tortoiseshell pelt. "Heatherstar?" the cat whispered. "Are you alright? You were crying out in your sleep. What's with your brother? And your mentor? And Mallowstar?" "Larksplash, I'll be fine." Heatherstar reassured her mate. "Everything is fine. It was just a bad dream. There was a weird voice with a prophecy, though. Next time I see StarClan, I'm telling them to stop giving me such frightening dreams alongside their messages." Larksplash giggled. "Like that's gonna work." She smiled. "Did you hear? Leafshine kitted just after moonhigh. Six kits, and the claw-moon was there to shine down on the family! One looks just like Woolytail's mother, Lavenderstripe." "Really?" Heatherstar asked. "Lavenderstripe died so long ago." "Practically a splitting image of her, except this kitten- Primrosekit, they named him, has a black muzzle." Larksplash reported. "WindClan is growing stronger with all these new kits." Heatherstar smiled. "First Brackenwing, then Palebird, now Leafshine..." "And you'll be their leader." Larksplash murmured. "You'll be there as our Clan grows. And soon, the greenleaf visitors will arrive to help us then." "Soon." Heatherstar agreed. Yet she doesn't know that soon the prophecy will come true, and I will fall faster than the rain to a feather or a frond. She smiled at her mate. "Do you think we'll ever raise a family?" she asked Larksplash. "If you want to." Larksplash smiled back. Chapter 1: Finchkit Finchkit woke up with a yawn and a stretch. "Finchkit! Leafshine finally said we could play with her kits!" Tallkit and Barkkit excitedly hopped up and down as Shrewkit talked to Leafshine. One kit, a ginger kit, murmured, "are they the big kits?" Leafshine turned to her kit. "Yes, those are the big kits. Shrewkit and Barkkit are the dark brown twin tom-kits, Finchkit is the ginger she-kit, and Tallkit is the black-and-white tom-kit." "Okay." the kitten meowed. They rolled out of the nest and to Finchkit, Tallkit, and Barkkit. "Hi. I'm Sunnykit. Mama said we could play together now." "Hello! I'm Finchkit." Finchkit greeted. "Do you know how to pla-" "Get the kits in the nursery!" a voice sharply snapped. Two kits- presumably Leafshine's- ran back in the nursery. "Mama, what's happening?" one tabby asked. "RiverClan is heading into camp. It appears to be their deputy and some warriors. It appears they captured Lilyclaw and Sandgorse." the warrior answered for Leafshine. "We don't know if the patrol is hostile yet, so stay in the nursery." "They have Father?" Finchkit whispered in disbelief. "I knew the gorge tunnel was a bad idea. Look at what's happened!" Appledawn scoffed, then turned slightly regretful when all the tunneler queens glared angrily at her. "Uh... the tunnelers need to be safe?" Palebird was about to retort, but Heatherstar resumed speaking. "Yes, there is a gorge tunnel." Heatherstar sighed. "That is not the only WindClan tunnel, you know." A RiverClan cat looked excited to know more, but Heatherstar continued, stating that she would not disclose the other tunnel locations. "Lilyclaw and Sandgorse were just doing their duties." she added. "Return home. We will reroute the tunnel." "You better stop with your tunneling. It's against the code to invade other Clans." Marshcloud snarled. "WindClan tunnels are WindClan land." Reedfeather snapped back. "They intrude on other Clan's lands." Shimmerpelt pointed out. "Everyone stop arguing!" Heatherstar demanded. "Tell your leader and medicine cat to meet Hawkheart and I at the Moonstone tonight. We will settle it there, if StarClan decides to speak to us. Now give our warriors back and get out." When RiverClan refused to comply, she began to growl. RiverClan left their hostages behind and ran. Snippet Do you know what will happen next time? Chapter 2: Tallkit The next morning, Tallkit decided to attempt to play with Leafshine's kits again. He was sure RiverClan would stay away after the Moonstone meeting. "Hi! I'm Tallkit!" he meowed at the litter. "I'm Sleetkit." one of the kittens mewed. "I wanna be an.....................an.................................................." She turned back to Tallkit. "I don't know yet." Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress